1. Field
The present invention relates to an operation device of a straddle type vehicle used for equipment operation such as operation of audio or a navigation system, switching of a meter display, and switching of traveling modes.
2. Description of the Related Art
As in Patent Document 1 (Published Japanese Translation of PCT International Application No. 2007-530335), a structure is proposed in which a dial-type operation ring rotating around the center axis of a handle bar is attached to a position on the inner side of a grip in the periphery of the handle bar. In a normal straddle type vehicle, a switch box including one or multiple controllers operated with the rider's finger is arranged adjacent to an inner end portion of a grip of a handle bar. Accordingly, in the case of Patent Document 1, the operation ring having a larger outer diameter than the grip is additionally provided between the inner end portion of the handle grip and the switch box. Hence, to operate the controller provided in the switch box, the controller needs to be operated by stretching the finger holding the grip over the operation ring, and thus it is difficult to operate the controller in the switch box.
In view of the above problem, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-189023) discloses that a rotary controller capable of selecting function menus related to on-vehicle audio and navigation system is provided in a switch box. This facilitates operation such as selection of a function menu, without changing the operability of other controllers in the switch box.
Otherwise, certain controllers may be arranged in a grip portion. From this viewpoint, Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-56872) discloses that a handle transmission switch having two controllers is provided in a lower part of a grip.
However, in the technique described in Patent Document 2, the additional rotary controller is to be provided in a space among existing switches in the switch unit. This limits freedom in arrangement, as well as requires consideration in operation to sensuously discriminate the rotary controller from other switches.
In Patent Document 3, since the handle transmission switch is provided in the lower part of the grip, it is clearly discriminable from other switches. However, the handle transmission switch is provided so as to protrude from the lower part of the handle grip, which causes discomfort when the rider holds the grip.